Dreams in the Darkness
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [limeish RikuSora oneshot] Riku can't wait to get out of the darkness, and can't wait to meet the one he misses the most. He remembers a memory, before the darkness came...


**A/N: I'm listening to Mae... it's really sad. It reminds me of someone I once knew... but I've lost contact with him. Hopefully I'll hear from him again... he was a cool pal.**

**Long discussions lead into distasteful thoughts... but it makes me jut my neck out to do things. Anyway, in basic conclusion, I'm getting my depression sucked into a fanfic so I can smile brightly again.**

**Yeah, one-shot. Yeah, yaoi. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (ba-da-BING!) Duh.**

**Yeargh. This story doesn't make sense, like at all, but it's all spiff-tastic in my Genki-dama ways.

* * *

**_**Dreams in the Darkness

* * *

**_

Why was I so stupid? I flicked a rock away from my side, as I heard a small splash seconds later. I couldn't believe this. If I would have _just _been happy with the island, if I hadn't wished to be free and opened the portal to the borders, if I hadn't tried to break free beyond the borders, none of this would have happened. I expressed to the King quietly, but I wasn't the least surprised when he did not blink an eye.

"But at the same time, Riku, remember that if you hadn't, Ansem would have taken a hold over the worlds anyway, and he would have won them too without Sora in the way."

I twitched at the name. Sora... where was my Sora now?

His face, the look on it before the doors sealed shut... it was burned in my memory. I could not bear the thought of what would have happened if I had been completely overshadowed by the darkness. I dismissed the thought from my head as I looked at King Mickey.

"How much longer until we are able to get free?" A hand graced the dirt floor... or was that even dirt? It felt more like grime.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Soon, with time."

"I need to see Sora, and Kairi. I need to see how they're doing. I can't stand it in this place anymore..." It reeked of the darkness. It was an unbearable dread.

"You can make it, Riku. There's always--"

"A light in the darkness," I finished. He said this all the time. And I knew it to be true-- but rubbing that fact in wasn't making me feel any better at the moment. "But Sora... and Kairi..." I felt the need to tack on Kairi's name after Sora's. It would be shameful if I told a king that I was unavoidably gay. I began to rub my arm at the thought, forgetting of the filth I had gotten on my hand moments go. I bit my lip to avoid cursing outloud.

I heard the King sigh a "hmm." "You'll find them, I know it."

"It's not that I doubt that. But I can't live without them. I can't." I had always been afraid to tell Sora how I really felt about him. I know at one time we both had feelings for each other, but we called it a phase and tried to forget it. I couldn't forget. I love him. We never mentioned it again, and I never spoke told Sora about it. But after all we've been through, I need to tell him the truth. I couldn't keep this secret anymore... that was a huge part of the darkness that was swallowing me up.

King Mickey must have felt my distress, because he suddenly asked, "What is it, Riku? You think your friends in danger?"

Oh, don't even say that, Your Majesty. The thought of losing either of them brought tears to my eyes. "Maybe. I hope to whatever being watches over us protects both of them."

"Don't worry. They'll be alright."

I had nothing more to say. I couldn't say anymore. I wanted to drop the subject, just for the time being. To make it clear to the King, I laid down my head and let myself fall asleep. Maybe a dream to comfort me...

* * *

_**--Dreams in the Darkness--

* * *

**_The shade of the tree was comforting to me. Biting into an apple, it's sweet taste overtook my mouth. I was chewing the succulent fruit when Sora ran up to me. He tugged on my arm playfully while shouting, "Come on, Riku! Let's go to the island again! Please?" Those two cerulean orbs glinted more than usual in the sun. I chuckled.

"No, I'm eating."

"How about after? Pleeeeaaaase?" He pouted with his lower lip stuck out. When he did that, I always succumbed.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just leave now." I stood from my spot and started to walk towards the boats. My younger friend laughed.

"Yay! I knew you would go after all."

"Of course. Is Kairi coming?"

"No, she's still sick. But I don't see why she has to stay in bed, it's just a cold..."

"She has a fever, Sora. If she's gonna get better, she's got to get rest. You know that."

"But..."

"Come on, let's go!" I untied my boat from the dock and climbed in carefully, taking a paddle to launch the boat into the water. I began to paddle the boat towards the smaller island as I heard Sora splashing about behind me.

We sparred for a few hours, and Sora sat on the dock, legs swinging above shallow ocean. I stood in ankle-deep water, my chest and arms sprawled on the wooden planks by Sora's side.

"Why don't you come up here?" Sora asked, pointing to the dock he was seated on.

"I'm too lazy," I replied. I truly was, and I was comfortable enough where I was. I peered down for a moment, watching Sora's bare feet cross each other incessantly.

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Sorrraaa..." I drawled out. He stopped begging, which was odd. I looked up at him, but he was looking out towards the ocean. "What are you looking at?"

"The sunset," he said, pointing out. "It's coming soon. The sky has started changing colors already. Maybe we should head back." He was about to jump off when I quickly set a hand on his knee, startling both him and myself.

"No, wait. Just a little longer. It's rare we're out here by ourselves." And I wanted to enjoy it's tranquility a little more. Just a few more moments alone with Sora.

"Okay," he simply replied. Perhaps because we were alone, I should tell him. Tell him now, before it was too late. But I was scared. Scared of what would happen. But he could never hate me for it, could he?

I opened my mouth to speak, and it took a few more seconds before I could actually say his name. "Sora." He looked at me with curiousity. I couldn't say it. My tongue was tied with my heart which was knotted with my brain. "I..." Doing all of what I could think, I reached up for his face, and held its side in my palm.

"Riku?" he spoke softly. He leaned down towards me, but I did not ponder upon it as we drew closer together. "Riku... what is it?"

My lips-- and his too-- trembled as they came closer. I mouthed, "I love you," but lost my voice as I lost my mind as my senses heightened... I caught his lips in my own. We were both shaking. My stomach was ill with butterflies...

We pulled away gently as my half-lidded aqua eyes stared into his open, round blue. He carefully climbed off the dock as we kissed again, but I wasn't expecting the weight shift and gravity pulled us into the water and mucky sand. Laying on top of me, he cried, "I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and chuckled. "It's okay, Sora." The fear faded from me and I took charge of his soft lips... pursing mine against his over and over again. He was so scared that he was still trembling. I slid my tongue between his as I began to kiss him passionately.

I could not contain myself, as I moved away from his lips and rolled him under me, beginning to kiss him all over. I made a line up his chin, tugged on his ear, and kissed his shaking, closed eyelid before kissing his lips again. He quivered as I moved down and kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder... it must have been a sensative spot. I moved down to the collarbone, and down to his chest.

He must have been frightened, as two hands grasped the back of my shirt. I waited for a sign, a plea to stop, but as I got nothing, I gently tugged his shirt and kissed down his ribs, stomach... I reached his waistline when I finally heard him. "No, wait, Riku! Don't... please..."

I came to my senses. What was I _doing? _He was scared, and I kept going... I hovered myself above him. "I'm sorry..."

"I love you, Riku, but I can't do this. I _can't." _He averted his eyes away from me. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. I... I'm sorry." I rolled on my own back, pulling him onto me.

"Why are you sorry?" he whispered.

"Because I forced you into it..." I said, closing my eyes.

"It's okay... you didn't force me into it..."

Without an answer, we silently remained in each other's embrace. I listened to his heart and felt his breath as both slowed down. The tide tickled us gently, and I felt Sora nuzzle his head in my neck.

_"Riku..."_

"Sora?"

_"Riku... Riku!" _My eyes opened again to look at Sora's. But all I saw was darkness... and then I remembered. "Riku, are you okay?"

"Hum..." I sat up, rubbing my eye. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You're trembling," the King pointed out. I held my hand in my air, and it was visibly shaking. Did it have to be so freaking obvious? "Bad dream?"

"Not really..." I mumbled. "Just memories."

"Of Sora?" he asked. I looked at him stunned. "How did you know?"

"You kept saying his name while you were asleep."

"And that's it?" I asked, hoping he had heard nothing else.

"That's all." He patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll be out soon... and you can see him and Kairi again."

I nodded. I really hoped he was right...

I needed to see my Sora again, I needed to tell him I couldn't forget him...

_And that I would love him forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Ultimate suckage! xD But... OH FREAKING WELL. It's done, and I feel better. I haven't written in first POV in _forever, _so it was a nice change. **

**Kingdom Hearts II comes out soon, my friends, and I feel near to the point of exploding. UNDER THE SEA MAKES ME GIGGLE. I was watching it and Sora and Ariel danced like an underwater waltz (but it was only two or three seconds...) and I shouted, "THAT SHOULD BE RIKU!" Oh the joys of my life. Sora can siiiiing...**

**Well-o, if you enjoyed this, I also have _Translucent Wings _and _Cinderfella _up... nyeah! Lotsa RikuSora action. Thanks for reading, please review! Yaharharharg. I may continue this if you reviiiieeeewwww... I promise more kissing! Haha. I bribe too much. xDD**


End file.
